


dizzy

by wandering_wildflower



Category: Eye Candy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, and like lindy is LINDY that bitch GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, i just really liked in 1x3 how sophia said she wanted to own a farm, in which sophia is a cottagecore lesbian & lindy is a disaster bi, not super graphic depictions of violence but it is there, nothin special just soft gfs, takes place at the end of 1x3, this has been in my drafts for a hot minute, this song is so them, title is dizzy on the comedown by turnover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: "find a way up into your head, so i can make you feel like you again."
Relationships: Sophia Preston/Lindy Sampson
Kudos: 3





	dizzy

Holding the bracelet under her light with a shaking hand, she could only stare at it in horrified disbelief. In some way, the reappearance of Sara's bracelet was more sickening than the previous night of being kidnapped. Stumbling back onto her bed, she flipped it over and over, desperately trying to make sure it was real. She paused from her frantic motions when she noticed letters had been inscribed into it. As she ran the pad of her thumb over the words, a wave of nausea hit her like a brick. 

_we'll find her_

It scared her shitless but she wouldn't admit it to anyone. It was already bad enough all her friends were in danger because of her, they didn't need to carry all her emotional baggage too. Sliding the silver onto her wrist, she pushed down the tears that threatened to spill. It was the only piece of Sara she had left, it didn't matter who or where it came from.

Starting to spiral, she jumped at her door practically getting kicked open, foggy memories of a man in black clutching a knife dripping with blood flashing through her mind.

"Lindy!" relief flooded through her as she let Sophia hug her so tight she heard something pop. "I haven't seen you all day, even though you texted something in my gut didn't feel right." She pressed her palm to Lindy's forehead then cheek, earning an amused slap. When Sophia grabbed her arm and started inspecting the scrape on it, she tried not to let the panic rising in her chest show. The idea that she would somehow know the significance of the bracelet, even though Lindy was certain she had never told her, was unnerving.

"What are you, a doctor now?" she laughed, pulling her arm away as non-nonchalantly as possibly. Sophia frowned. _Of course she would notice._

"You know I was really worried about you right?" Guilt stabbed in Lindy's side. "It was awful, alone in this apartment, wondering if you were still alive. So be a doll just this once and let me take care of you."

Lindy opened her mouth to argue, the familiar fear of being a burden clawing at her, but by the look in Sophia's eyes she could tell she wasn't going to back down. 

"Fine," she sighed, allowing Sophia to half-drag her into the bathroom, before taking a closer look at her arm.

"How did this happen?" she questioned as she dabbed a cotton ball full of rubbing alcohol on the wound.

"I don't remember," Lindy replied through gritted teeth, "Maybe when I got dragged into some warehouse by a serial killer." 

"Tueur en série, remember? Saying it in English makes it too-" she unwrapped a band-aid, gently pressing it onto Lindy's arm.

"-real." She finished for her, glancing down at her bracelet. She struggled with knowing what was real sometimes. The past clashed with the present, every day seemed the same. Falling into a depressive cycle was easy for her. Taking drugs and going out drinking and focusing on everything artificial was so _easy_. But then people came into her life who made it hard, Sophia, Tommy, Ben. And maybe it was exactly what she needed. A challenge.

"You push yourself too much sometimes, Lindy," Sophia's voice cut through her introspection, dragging her back to reality. "Sometimes what you need is a night in where you only talk in French."

"I am unable to see how that would make things better," she flexed her arm, wincing at the pain. Warm fingers wrapped around her wrist before she could pull away, catching her off guard.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Just an old bracelet," she covered, putting on a faux smile. Sophia was silent for a few seconds, but decided to not push it further.

"Put a movie on and I'll make the tea."

Lindy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, 

"Deal."

* * *

"I'm telling you we need to move to a farm, I am totally a farm girl." 

Lindy only groaned in response, resting her head on Sophia's shoulder.

"this is how life could be," she hummed softly to the top of her head, "me, you, -a couple of cats maybe- away from all this mess. No serial killers, no stalkers, just us." 

she pushed a few strands of hair from Lindy's face, realizing she had fallen asleep, and just how tired she must have been. None of this could be easy for her; having to work with cops to find the murderer of your ex-boyfriend, who is now after you. Not to mention her 'work' (quotations because, in sophia's opinion, if you do something illegal which _doesn't_ pay the bills-- it doesn't qualify as a job) finding missing people on the side, and her own personal endless search for her sister. The universe truly seemed to be against her.

"It won't be like that on our farm," she whispered, much softer this time, "I'll be able to keep you safe there."

_"je promets."_


End file.
